


(Not so) Blind Dates

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beard Porn, M/M, Model Liam, Secret Relation Ship, artist theo, blind dates, room mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Theo agrees to go on a blind date that Corey set up for him, despite his on going (and so far, secret) relationship with his room mate Liam. Things go... better than he thought.





	(Not so) Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday Callum. I do hope you enjoy your present.

“What do you mean ‘I’ve set you up on a blind date?’”

Corey sighed, his hands wrapped around the cup of coffee he held, leaning forward, arms resting against the table between them.

“I mean exactly that Theo” Corey said, a soft smile on his face. “I set you up on a blind date. Tomorrow night, six o’clock. At the restaurant my parents own a few blocks over.”

Theo let out an annoyed sigh, picking up his own coffee and taking a long sip of the hot liquid. It was almost too hot and burned his tongue and throat on the way down. But he refused to grimace, if only so that he couldn’t get Corey’s sympathy. _Again_.

“Corey, I’m not interested in dating right now” Theo said exasperatedly, setting his coffee back down, leaning back against the booth he was sitting in. “I’ve got too much going on right now. Liam and I have been working extra shifts because our landlords upped the rent. _Again_. We’ve been looking for a new place, on top of having to study for finals too. A relationship, even just a date, isn’t going to be an option right now Corey.” The words felt like acid in his mouth as he said them, but he kept his face smooth and free of the lies.

Corey sighed, taking another sip of his coffee, before taking a bite of his muffin. He swallowed, drank again, and then cleared his throat. “Look, I get it, I really do-”

“You don’t seem to Corey” Theo said with a frustrated sigh. “You and Mason have been together since… when? High school wasn’t it?” Corey nodded, before Theo continued. “And while that’s great and all, you two don’t know what its like trying to ‘meet new people’ while having to work _and_ study too. I’ve got a heap of commissions I need to fill over the next few weeks. Plus, I have the start of an assignment that is meant to take over a month tomorrow. That I have to do in a medium that I’m not used to, and I plan on relaxing after that. So, I have no time in the near future to go on a date, blind or not.”

Corey sighed as Theo took a bite of his pancakes, chewing slowly on the sweet breakfast.

“I know you don’t have anything planned for tomorrow, so if money is the problem, would it help if I were to say the date would be for free?” Corey asked, his fingers twitching against the rim of his mug.

Theo scoffed, shaking his head. “No, it won’t Corey, because you know I don’t like taking hand outs” Theo almost shouted.

“That’s not what I meant” Corey said, moving to grip Theo’s arm as he went to stand. “My parents give me free meals when I go and eat at their restaurant, which is why Mason and I go out so often, so I can just tell my parents to put it through. And if I’m working there tomorrow, I can just put it through as a free meal any way.”

Theo sighed, scratching at his bearded cheek in thought. He could _really_ do with the day off, he wasn’t going to lie to himself. But as much as he loved Corey, he could really get on his nerves sometimes, especially when it came to stuff like his love life.

“Fine” Theo said, throwing his arms up in surrender. “But I get to order the lobster, got it.”

Corey nodded, his face breaking out in a wide grin. “Good. I’ll tell the guy that you said yes, and then I’ll get you all set for tomorrow.”

They both stood from their seats, exiting the small café they had been in. They were half way down the street when Theo asked, “What do you mean ‘get me all set for tomorrow?’”

Corey just gave him a smirk, not bothering to slow down as he turned his head to look at Theo. “You’ll see” was all he said, laughing as Theo sighed in frustration.

***

“See you Theo” Corey shouted as Theo slammed the door shut, the thin wood unable to stop the laugh that echoed in the hallway beyond. Theo leaned against the wood of the door, shoulders slumping in defeat.

He knew Liam wouldn’t be happy with the date. Of course he wouldn’t be, but Corey was one persistent mother fucker and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

He shook his head of his thoughts as he pushed himself off the door, walking into the kitchen and dumpin his bag on the counter, opening the fridge and rummaging around in it for a beer. The sound of a door opening further into the apartment caught his attention, and he turned as his roommate entered the combined living/kitchen area.

“What’s all the noise for?” Liam asked, padding his way over to the fridge in only a black pair of boxers, his bare feet slapping loudly against the floorboards. He pulled out the carton of orange juice, stretching as a yawn was ripped from his chest, lowering his arms and idly scratching at his bare stomach.

“Nothing really” Theo said, taking a gulp of his bear, moving around the counter and pulling his bag closer to him, emptying it of his belongings. “Just Corey being an annoying little shit is all.”

Liam snorted out a laugh, one that quickly resorted to coughing as he choked on the orange juice. He put the carton down, leaning against the counter, doubled over and wheezing. “What did he do now?”

Theo sighed, pulling his laptop out and opening it, pulling out one of his text books too and flicking it open to the page he needed. “It’s more what didn’t he do” Theo said, as he logged in, pulling up a browser and directing himself through a half dozen pages to pull up the course outline for his exam in the morning. “He’s convinced me to go on a blind date with someone he knows.”

“Of course he did” Liam said with a scowl, shaking his head. “Mason convinced me to do the same thing.”

“He did, did he?” Theo asked, arching an eyebrow as his eyes scanned the screen of his laptop, assessing what he needed to do for his exam tomorrow. “And did he happen to tell you where your going for this blind date?”

Liam shook his head as he walked around the counter, draping himself over Theos back and planting a soft kiss to the side of his head. “Not yet, he hasn’t” Liam said with a sigh, nuzzling his head into Theo’s shoulder.

Theo let out a sigh of his own, Liam’s voice crashing over him in waves. “Tell me again why we’re keeping our relationship in the dark?”

Liam grunted as Theo span around on the barstool, Theo’s hands coming around to rest on Liam’s hips, his legs spread wide so Liam was standing between his thighs. Liam looked down at his boyfriend, a soft smile on his face. “You know, I’ve been thinking we should tell everyone we’ve been dating” he said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Theo’s lips. “I’m getting sick of scurrying around and hiding from our friends.”

Theo chuckled, nuzzling into Liam’s neck this time, running his jaw up and down Liam’s neck. The shorter boy squirmed, but made no move to push Theo away as he rubbed his beard against the bare flesh of Liam’s neck.

“Are you after something Theo?” Liam asked, panting and a little breathless. Theo smirked as he looked down, noticing the tent in Liam’s boxers, locking his lips to Liam’s neck and sucking hard, Liam moaning loudly as he did so. “Fuck, you really are after something, aren’t you?”

Theo pulled back, admiring the rash of beard burn and the darkening hickey in the middle before he looked up at Liam through his eyelashes.

“Can I get you to model for me?” Theo asked, panting slightly himself. He was hard in his jeans, and slightly uncomfortable himself, but he needed to do this before they got into anything else.

Liam nodded, stepping out from between Theo’s thighs, boxers still tenting lewdly, Theo’s eyes automatically drawn downwards.

“How would you like me?” Liam asked in a sultry tone, stepping backwards, legs hitting the leather couch. He fell into it, legs splayed out, leaning back, head rested against the back, arms spread out. “Would you like me like this?” He then moved, laying down across the couch, one leg cocked at the knee, the other outstretched, on arm coming to rest behind his head, the other resting against his stomach, just above the waist band of his boxers. “Or like this?”

_“Fucking hell_ ” Theo gasped out, pulling out a sketch pad and some pencils from his bag, standing from the barstool and sitting in a chair that was a little closer and a little more comfortable. “You are so fucking hot, Liam. You know that, right?”

“So I’ve been told” Liam replied, turning his head to face Theo, a smirk gracing his lips. “So, come on. How do you need me?”

Theo’s mouth moved, but no words came out, and Liam chuckled, head thrown back, his long hair splayed out around his shoulders, cascading down his chest in intricate curls and patterns. The light of the room wasn’t perfect, but Theo would make do with what he had.

“Stay as you are” Theo said, flipping the sketch book open to a blank page, pulling out a fresh pencil and beginning to sketch what he saw.

He started with Liam’s face, wanting to get the expression there, the soft lips turned up in a sultry smirk, the eyes that twinkled with desire, the way Liam’s nose scrunched up in that adorable way every time he was happy and laughing. Once he was happy with the face, he pulled out the coloured pencils, adding a little detail here and there, the light blush that stained Liam’s cheeks, the bright blue of his eyes that glimmered in the light of the room, the dark brown of his hair as it cascaded across his shoulders. He pulled out a grey pencil, adding a light touch around the ear he could see, a bit of grey for the piercings, a ring in the lobe of his ear, and a thin metal bar running through the top.

He moved back to the sketching after that, following the curve of Liam’s throat, rounding out his shoulders and travelling down the planes of his stomach. He drew the way Liam’s arm lay across his stomach, the way the fingers seemed to tangle with the treasure trail of hair that dipped into his boxers, the way the other arm came to rest behind his head. He sketched in the way Liam’s hair flowed down his chest in cascades, curling and tangling and just being a mess. He drew in Liam’s pecs, hard muscle covered in a soft dusting of hair, paying particular attention to get the nipples _just_ right. He’d come back later to add the piercings that graced Liam’s chest. He returned to his colours, adding in the beard burn and hickey that sat prominently against his neck, the piercings on his nipples, and the tattoo of a snake, wrapped around his forearm.

He moved to the legs, paying particular attention to the way Liam’s calves and thighs were flexed, defining them as he went, roughly sketching in the tattoo of a wolf on Liam’s right thigh. He noticed that Liam was still hard from earlier, the shorter male clearly still turned on from the attention he was receiving from Theo. He made sure to add the tent in Liam’s boxers, before turning back to the colours, colouring in the tattoo on his thigh, before filling in the black of his boxers.

He finished it up by lightly sketching in the couch and surrounding furniture, before he was done.

“You can move now” Theo said, voice hoarse from disuse. He checked the time on his phone and was shocked to see that they had been sitting there for almost three hours. Liam stood slowly, the popping of joints echoing through the apartment as he stretched before he padded over to Theo, lightly picking up the sketch pad.

“Fuck you are good Theo” Liam said, admiring the work.

Theo blushed at the comment, waving it away with his hand. “It’s nothing, really” he said, ducking his head down.

“Hey, hey, hey” Liam said, placing the sketchpad down on an end table and kneeling down in front of Theo. “Listen to me, Theo. I say this every time, and I mean every word I say, but your work is amazing.”

“Thank you, Liam” Theo said, looking into Liam’s eyes, leaning forward and pecking the shorter man on the lips, trying to convey how much Liam’s words meant to him.

“What can I say?” Liam said, a smile dancing on his lips. “I just love being drawn like one of your French girls.”

Theo let out a snort that quickly devolved into fits of laughter, leaning back into the seat, pulling Liam with him, the both of them tumbling into the chair as they laughed.

Theo grabbed the sketchpad, holding up the image to survey it with a critical eye. “Let’s be real” Theo said, eyes trailing over the sketch. “I’d be drawing you like one of my French boys, not girls. And besides, you mean a lot more to me than some… nude model the lecturer managed to bribe for us.”

“Oh, thank you” Liam said, snuggling up into Theo’s side, burying his face into his neck. He didn’t have a beard like Theo did, but he could still give him hickeys. Which was exactly what he did, mouthing at the hollow of Theo’s throat, his lips latching on and sucking on the soft skin there hard, Theo squirming beside him as he lathed over the patch of skin with his tongue.

He pulled away, moving up a little higher, sucking another hickey into the side of Theo’s neck, moving ever higher, creating a patchwork of dark bruises across Theo’s throat and neck, a masterpiece of his own that would fade in a few days.

But that was the fun of it, really.

“Come on” Theo said, standing from the seat and pulling Liam up, hoisting the smaller man up, Liam’s legs coming up and wrapping tightly around Theo’s waist. Theo briefly buried his face into Liam’s neck, purposely rubbing his beard along the curve of Liam’s throat, enjoying the light squeak that escaped Liam’s throat at the motions. “I think it’s time I payed you for being my model, don’t you think?”

Liam giggled, burying his face in Theo’s neck as Theo carried him into his room. Though they were dating, they’d been dating in secret, and so they hadn’t officially shared rooms, so as to not raise suspicion amongst their friends.

Theo came to a stop before the bed, gently placing Liam down amongst the blankets, his head rested amongst the pillows. His hands came up, gently caressing Liam’s body, enjoying the way Liam’s muscles twitched and spasmed at the lightest of touches, the way he squirmed and writhed as Theo ran his hands over Liam’s nipples, playing with the slim metal bar that pierced one nipple. His hands moved down, dipping into Liam’s boxers, one hand wrapping around Liam’s hard, leaking cock, pumping his dick slowly, paying close attention to the sensitive head as he pulled the boxers down and off.

Theo crawled onto the bed, leaning over Liam, still fully clothed, his own cock hard in his boxers, pressing uncomfortably against the denim of his jeans. Liam’s hands were quick though, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down Theo’s thighs, pulling his boxers down with them. Theo’s dick flopped out, hard and heavy and leaking, between them, as Liam reached a hand down, grasping it in his hand, stroking along the shaft in smooth, effortless movements.

Theo was panting heavily, forehead pressed against Liam’s chest, mouthing lightly against the muscle beneath him. He inched his head over so he was able to get to Liam’s nipples, wrapping his lips around it and lightly biting down on the nub. Liam’s hips jerked up involuntarily at the feeling, and Theo chuckled, doing it again, a little harder, a whine escaping Liam’s lips as Theo soothed it with his tongue. He moved over to the other one, the one with the piercing, and he pulled the nub between his teeth, this time moving the piercing around with his tongue. Liam bucked even harder this time, the grip he had on Theo’s dick tightening as his strokes got harder and faster.

Theo came with a strangled cry, cum spurting from his tip all over Liam’s stomach and chest, hitting him beneath the chin. He slumped down, not caring for the mess, as he lay on top of Liam, his chin resting on Liam’s chest as he gathered his wits about him, breath coming out in pants.

“That was… amazing” Theo panted out, shifting to the side, Liam’s still hard dick poking him in the hip as he did so. “So, what shall we do with this?” he asked with a smirk, hand coming down to grip Liam’s dick tightly, stroking him slow and hard, just the way he liked it. “Would you like to fuck me? Or do you want something else?”

Liam groaned, his hips jerking slightly as he tried to get more friction, but Theo gripped his hip tightly, stopping the movements as soon as they started.

“Please, fuck me” Liam managed to get out, voice hoarse with lust.

Theo hummed in agreement, his own dick twitching back to life at the thought of fucking Liam. He snaked his way down Liam’s torso, hands gripping Liam’s thighs tightly and pushing them up so that his knees we pressed against his chest, legs spread wide.

Despite the tantalising sight before him, Theo still needed to get undressed if he wanted to have any fun. He stood from the bed awkwardly, his jeans and boxers having settled around his knees making it difficult to move, before he dropped them to the ground, so he could step out of them. He gripped the rim of his shirt, slowly lifting the loose material up and over his head, a small whine escaping Liam’s lips as he stood there, completely naked, cock jutting out, standing at attention.

Liam hadn’t moved while Theo had undressed, his arms hooked around his knees, holding his legs up and spread, baring his hole to the world. Or, more like, to Theo and Theo only. The taller man circled the bed, standing at the foot of the mattress, eyes roaming up and down Liam’s body. He wanted to just go over there and fuck Liam into the mattress, just like Liam was whining for him to do. But he wanted it to be more. He wanted to have a bit of fun before hand.

He crawled across the mattress, eyes burning with love and lust and desire, eyes pinned to Liam’s, who’s eyes burned with a similar light of their own. He watched as Liam’s throat bobbed up and down as he gulped, suddenly realising that this was going to be more than just a quick fuck.

He knelt down in front of Liam, his own cock brushing against Liam’s hole, the smooth muscle fluttering at the barest contact, a light dribbling of precum leaving a wet patch where his cock had touched. He reached out with one hand, gripping Liam’s knees and pulling them forward so Liam’s legs were either side of his head. It took the barest of movements to either side to brush his cheeks along the inside of Liam’s thighs, and that’s exactly what he did, running his rough beard down the inside of Liam’s right thigh, from the knee, all the way down to the hip, moving to the side and running his cheek up Liam’s left thigh.

Liam’s legs twitched and jerked, and a light giggle escaped his mouth as Theo repeated the action again, planting a soft kiss to the tip of Liam’s dick as he moved from one thigh to the other. Theo smirked, watching carefully as he ran his cheeks down Liam’s thigh again, pausing the moment the muscle twitched. He rubbed over that spot again, loving the feeling of Liam writhing in pleasure, because of him.

With Liam’s thighs now a bright red from his beard, Theo ducked his head down, running his tongue up Liam’s balls, over the underside of his dick, and around the sensitive head, before he wrapped his lips around the tip. Theo held Liam’s hip down as he slowly swallowed down Liam’s cock, stopping the shorter man from bucking up into his mouth, until his nose was buried in Liam’s pubes. He pulled off, swirling his tongue around the head again, before pulling away entirely, smirking at the whine that escaped Liam when he pulled away.

He moved forward, hovering over Liam’s body, eyes burning with lust as he leaned down and captured Liam’s lips with his own, his tongue nudging at the seam of Liam’s lips, pushing forward when they opened expectantly. Theo swallowed the moan that escaped Liam, their tongues fighting and dancing, before Theo pulled back again, the both of them panting with excitement.

Theo gazed into Liam’s bright blue eyes, content in the feeling of love that swam in those bright blue eyes. “Can you get on your stomach for me, bright eyes?” Theo asked, a playful smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Liam let out a gasp of surprise at the name, but nodded all the same, turning onto his stomach, the broad planes of his back on display for Theo to admire. He softly placed his hands on Liam’s round ass, massaging the taught flesh, moving up his back, thumbs dipping into the dimples of his back as his hands rode higher, massaging into the muscles, working out the knots of stress that he felt as he went. He got to Liam’s neck, digging in hard with his thumbs, easing out the tension, before leaning in, placing a soft kiss to ease the pain, before he sucked a hickey in place.

He trailed back down Liam’s back, trailing kisses and hickeys all the way down Liam’s back, enjoying the temporary tapestry of blue’s and reds and purples that now covered Liam’s back, before he finally got back to Liam’s ass.

This was what he’d been waiting for since he’d gotten home, Liam’s firm, round ass so presentable in those black boxers, looked even more inviting out of them. He kneaded the firm flesh again, before he leaned down, nibbling a long line down one cheek, before running his tongue back up, soothing the pain.

Liam let out a growl, managing to grit out a quick “Get on with it Theo”, before Theo bit down on the other cheek, a little firmer than before, making Liam jump in surprise.

“Temper, temper” Theo said with a chuckle, pulling Liam’s cheeks apart, revealing the tight, puckered hole Theo loved so much. “You’ll get exactly what you want in a minute. I just want my fun.”

Liam growled again, but didn’t say anything, so Theo delved in, breathing lightly over the tight ring of muscle, loving the way the muscle fluttered beneath his ministrations, before he swiped his tongue over the ring. Liam jumped at the sudden contact, squirming as Theo blew on his hole again, the added saliva cooling the skin and causing goose bumps to form. Theo leaned forward again, wrapping his lips around Liam’s hole and sucking, probing lightly with his tongue. Liam squirmed as Theo pushed his tongue into Liam, the movement making his ass rub against Theo’s beard, making him squirm even more, a light squeak escaping his lips.

Theo lay there for a few minutes, his tongue slowly probing in and out of Liam’s hole, enjoying himself as he lightly scraped his beared against the insides of Liam’s ass cheeks, pulling back every now and again, rubbing his bearded chin against Liam’s hole and up and down his crack, before delving back in, slowly tonguing at Liam’s hole.

“Theo… baby, please…” Liam whimpered out, a few minutes later, as Theo pulled back, rubbing his beard against Liam’s hole once more. “Please… please, just fuck me.”

He was desperate, Theo could tell. And he loved it, the way Liam whined, the way he looked so fucked up, and they hadn’t even fucked yet. Theo pulled back, leaning over and fishing through the drawer beside the bed, pulling out the slim tube of lube he kept within. He pulled out the box of condoms as well, but Liam let out a whimper when he went to open one.

“No condom” he managed to let out, his voice a whine as he bucked against the sheets. “Just… just you, nothing else…”

Theo smiled, leaning down and capturing Liam’s lips with his in a kiss, trying his best to convey the love and devotion he held for the man now whimpering on his bed. When he pulled back, Theo could see the love swimming in Liam’s eyes, clouded only by lust as he whined yet again.

“Come on, up” Theo said, pulling Liam up onto his knees. “I wanna try something a little different.”

Liam merely nodded as Theo took Liam’s place, laying on his back, hard dick pointing upwards. He popped open the bottle of lube, squirting some out onto his dick, before passing the bottle to Liam. He seemed to understand immediately what Theo was getting at, moving to straddle Theo’s waist as he lubed up his fingers, reaching back to slip a finger in his ass. Theo watched as Liam quickly stretched himself out, adding another two fingers before pulling them out.

Theo gasped as those fingers wrapped around his dick, slicking him up with more lube poured from the bottle, before Liam guided the head of Theo’s dick down the crack of his ass, before pressing it against his hole. The both of them moaned as Liam sunk down on Theo’s dick, easing himself down slowly inch by inch, before he came to a rest at the base, sitting in Theo’s lap.

Panting, thighs flexing, Liam slowly, almost hesitantly, rose, Theo’s cock pulling at the rim of his hole as he rose, gasping. Theo groaned as Liam’s hole gripped his dick like a vice, gripping him all the way up to the tip, before Liam slowly sunk back down into his lap.

Liam was just reaching the tip a second time when Theo moved, hands coming up to grip Liam’s hips tightly, pulling Liam down firmly, yet gently, into his lap, Liam gasping out at the sudden move, but his hand moved to his own dick, as he started to jerk himself off while Theo fucked him like that, slowly.

“Fuck Theo” Liam moaned out, one hand jerking his cock as the other was splayed out on Theo’s chest, holding him steady. “Fuck me harder Theo.”

Theo smirked, before he flipped them around so Liam was spread eagled on the bed and Theo hovered over him, his dick still buried in Liam, before he pulled out once again, slamming back in as hard as he could. He picked up the pace, going faster and faster, Liam jerking his dick in time with Theo’s thrust’s, each of them racing for the edge.

Liam came first, a wild moan spilling from his lips as cum spurted from his dick, thick white ropes spurting across his stomach and chest, tangling in his chest hair, while some even reach his chin. Theo groaned as Liam clenched even tighter around him, as he too came, his dick buried as far into Liam as he could.

Theo collapsed on top of Liam, both of them panting and heaving from exhaustion as they calmed down, Theo slowly mouthing soft, open mouthed kisses at Liam’s chest beneath him as Liam wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in closer.

“I love you Theo” Liam whispered, the rumbling of his voice vibrating against Theo’s lips.

“I love you too, bright eyes” Theo whispered back, arching up and planting a soft kiss to Liam’s lips.

Liam melted into it, moaning as Theo eagerly pressed forward, their lips moving in tandem as they kissed. Theo was surprised when Liam pushed his tongue against the seam of his lips, and he gasped, letting Liam in. They lay there for a few more minutes, just kissing and enjoying each-others company, before they pulled back.

“I think we need to get cleaned up a bit, don’t you?” Liam asked quietly, licking his lips as he savoured the taste of Theo still on his tongue.

Theo looked between them, at the mess of sweat and cooled and hardened cum with a grimace and nodded, looking back up at Liam and placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Do you wanna share the shower with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask” Liam said with a laugh, as Theo slowly eased his limp dick from Liam’s hole before standing, pulling Liam up with one arm and dragging him over to the shower.

***

The classroom was brightly lit and crowded as people shuffled in, finding a seat and setting up their easels and sketchpads. Theo was nervous about this assignment, as were most of the other students. They were allowed to do basic sketching today for of one of the three poses their model would be in, but that was it for everyone. Theo was required to have the completed piece finished in a medium he was new too.

He was severely regretting having picked water colours right now.

Everyone sat in a semi circle around the stage at the front of the class, stage lights lighting up the stage brightly. Their teacher, Michael, sat off to the side, reading through some pages when the final student walked in and he stood, clearing his throat and getting the classes attention.

“Good afternoon class” he said in a grim tone. “Unfortunately our usual model, Emily, has come down with the flu and is unable to be here today.” There was a groan from most of the guys, and a few of the girls, as they were told this. Of course they would complain, one of the poses was meant to be nude. “However, I did manage to find a replacement, despite the short notice. Liam, you can come in now.”

Theo’s head snapped up as the door to the room opened, Liam walking in and closing the door lightly behind him. He was wearing a simple hoody and jeans, but Theo could still see the rash of beard burn and some of the hickeys that were prominently displayed across his throat.

“Now, Liam. If you could just get up on stage for me” Michael said, walking to the back of class and into a storage room, coming out a few seconds later with a small armchair and placing it in the centre of the stage. “Have you done modelling like this before?”

Liam looked over at Theo, a smirk gracing his lips as he nodded. “Yeah, I have” Liam said, eyes glinting mischievously. “My boyfriend gets me to model for him quite often.”

Michael seemed to notice Liam’s gaze, following it to see Theo, lightly flushed and confused, but excited too. “Your boyfriend is Mister Raeken, I presume?” Liam nodded and their teacher ploughed onwards. “Well then, Mister Raeken. Now I know why Liam here looked so familiar. He’s been the feature of many of your assignments.” Theo flushed even harder as he smiled, the gathered students chuckling light heartedly at the comment. Michael turned back to Liam before he spoke. “Now, part of this assignment is that you will be in three poses, all of them completely different from the last. One fully clothed, one in your under wear and one completely in the nude. I’m assuming that your comfortable with that, based off Mister Raekens work?” Liam nodded, blushing lightly himself, before Michael continued. “Now, I’ll set up a timer, and you need to keep that pose for an hour. When the timer goes off, everyone will take photos of the pose for future reference, and then you can change positions, okay? You will get a break every fifteen minutes so you can move, and if it gets too taxing for you, we can stop for the day and do the final pose another time.”

Liam nodded, sitting on the armchair casually, pulling off the hoody as he did. Beneath he wore a maroon Henley, tight across the chest and arms, one that always got Theo going. He shifted around for a few moments, trying to find a comfortable position, before he kicked off his shoes and socks, flinging one leg over the arm, the other resting on the floor. He rested his back against the other arm, one arm resting across his stomach, the other coming to brush against the floor lightly as it dangled over the side of the chair.

“Is this good?” Liam asked, almost nervously. Michael nodded, coming over to make a few minor adjustments. He paused when he finally noticed the rash of beard burn across his throat.

“It seems like you and Mister Raeken had quite some fun last night” he said with a chuckle, tilting Liam’s head to the side, showing off as much of the tapestry of beard burn and hickeys as he could. Happy with the way Liam was posed, the teacher walked over to his desk and set up a timer on his phone, before calling out “Class, you may begin.”

The sound of pencils scratching on paper filled the class as everyone started drawing, their teacher strolling across the room, giving out a few pointers to students when needed.

“So, Liam” Michael said a few minutes later, moving to stand at the back of the class. “What is it that you do for a living?”

Liam seemed shocked by this, not used to talking while Theo drew him, but answered any way. “Well, I’m a student, much like everyone else here. I work at a local book store not far from campus. Model for my boyfriend when he wants me to. There’s not much to say about me really.”

“And what do you study?” Michael asked as he made his way around the class again, giving out a few pointers to someone who was studying. Theo didn’t look up as he kept his eyes on Liam, trying to get down on paper the _exact_ way the material of Liam’s shirt was pulled taught against his skin.

“History” Liam said simply.

Theo, now happy that he’d gotten the way the material stretched around Liam’s bicep right, moved on to his legs, and the way his thighs filled out the denim, and the way his calves seems to go on forever.

“What kind of history Liam?” Michael asked, moving to stand behind Theo as he sketched. He leaned forward, whispering lightly in Theo’s ear. “Remember Theo, you don’t need to get all of the details in now. Just the basics, then later on you can add the detail, okay.”

“Right, my bad” Theo said, moving away from the detail to lightly sketch in Liam’s other leg, moving up his torso and adding in the other arm, the one that was resting across his stomach.

“Well, it’s not exactly history” Liam said, grimacing slightly at himself. “It’s classic’s studies, meaning I read a lot of Greek and Roman myth’s as part of my degree.”

“Oh really? That sounds interesting” Michael said, walking around the room. “What are you reading right now?”

“I just finished reading he story of Arachne, and how she was turned into a spider by Minerva when she challenged her to a contest of weaving” Liam replied. “It’s… all pretty horrible stuff that happens.”

Michael nodded and was about to say something before the timer on his phone went off, making everyone jump in their seats.

“Time’s up everyone. Liam, can you please stay where you are for the moment while everyone takes photos?”

Liam nodded, staying still as the students got up one by one and started taking photos of Liam with their phones. When they were finished, Michael got Liam to stand, moving the chair off to the side as Liam stripped out of his clothes, standing atop the stage in only his boxers. A few wolf whistles filled the room, but they stopped the moment Theo turned around and glared at the offending students.

Liam and Michael were conversing quietly on the stage, Liam’s hands moving wildly as he described what he was trying to say. But Michael seemed to understand exactly what Liam was going for, nodding his head along before hurrying off to the storage room once again, coming out with a large, wooden prop made to look like a trident.

“Here you go Liam” Michael said, a grin on his face as he brought the prop on stage, handing it over to Liam. “This should work, I think.”

Liam grinned broadly, adjusting his hair so that it fell across his shoulders, long curls falling lightly against his chest before he took hold of the trident, slamming the base into the stage and holding it out to the side, a grim look on his face.

“What looks better?” Liam asked. “This?” he rested his fist against his hip, elbow cocked. “Or this?” He brought his hand up to rest against his forehead in a salute.

Theo let out his own little wolf whistle, and Liam giggled, ruining the stern image he made, but he was smiling, Michael as well. “Go the first one” he said, clapping his hands together. “You have to hold this pose for an hour remember? And no amount of breaks are going to stop your arm from becoming jelly. Also, now that I think about it. just give me a signal when you need a break, and we’ll pause for a few moments, okay?”

“Okay” Liam said with a nod, bringing his hand to rest against his hip once more, his face closing off, becoming a stern mask.

Michael set the timer once again, before he called for the class to begin once again.

Time passed quickly as Theo sketched, making sure to keep things simple and free of too much detail. He made sure to do Liam’s face first this time, putting in the detail there, paying attention to the stern look, the way his eyes glistened under the lights of the stage, before moving down, sketching in the broad muscles of his chest, his biceps and fore arms, lightly sketching in the trident as well. He moved down further, sketching in Liam’s stomach, lightly adding in the fuzz of hair that trailed out of is boxers, but jumped as the timer went off.

“Pencils down” Michael called out, giving a slow clap. “You can take photo’s now if you need them.”

Students moved around, taking another round of photo’s as Liam stayed still, and when the final student sat down again, Liam visibly relaxing as they did.

“Wow, I’m surprised Liam” Michael said, getting up on stage with Liam and taking the wooden trident out of his hands. “I thought you’d need a break for sure after that.”

Liam chuckled, his shoulders shaking slightly. “Remember, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this. Theo gets me to model for him all the time.”

“I’m sure he rewards you handsomely for your efforts” Michael asked suggestively, and eyebrow arched in question.

“If your asking if he pays me in sex, then you’d be correct” Liam said, earning a round of laughter from the crowd, Theo included.

“I can’t blame you, really” Michael said with a laugh, moving off stage. “Would you be able to do one more pose, or would you like to wait till another day?”

Liam looked over at the clock, frowning at the time. It was three in the afternoon.

“I think I’ll have to come back another time, Michael” Liam said, a mournful tone to his voice. “I’m so sorry about that.”

A groan of annoyance filled the room as many of the students sat back in their stools, clearly annoyed that they were unable to do the nude pose. Michael, meanwhile, nodded in understanding.

“I’m guessing you and Mister Raeken have a date today?” he asked innocently.

Liam kept the smile on his face, but Theo could see the flash of annoyance that passed through his eyes as he scratched the back of his head. “I suppose you could say that.”

Theo looked down at his feet, a sour feeling filling his gut as he thought about the blind date he had tonight. Why on earth he’d agreed to the date was beyond him, but now he wished he had something else on for the night. Something that he could be doing with Liam instead of some stranger.

Michael dismissed the class then while Liam got dressed and left the class, while Theo packed up his things quickly, making his way out of class as soon as possible, finding Liam leaning against the wall next to the door.

Liam pulled him into a hug as soon as he was out the door, nuzzling his head into the crook of Theo’s neck, relishing the familiar warmth and the weight of Theo’s arms as they easily wrapped around Liam’s shoulders.

“Thank you” Theo said, pressing a light kiss to the top of Liam’s head. “You’ve made my day, you know that?”

“I thought you would enjoy yourself” Liam said lightly, chuckling. He pulled himself closer, pressing their hips together, and Theo gasped lightly at the bulge in Liam’s pants. “I can see you enjoyed yourself just as much as I did.”

Liam was right, of course. Theo had enjoyed drawing Liam, as he always did, and there was no denying the hard on in his own pants. He chuckled, pushing Liam away and wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they walked down the hall way, making their way out of the building and to there apartment a few blocks away.

“So, I know we both have these blind dates our friends have oh so helpfully set us up on” Theo said, waving his hand in annoyance as they stopped at the lights, waiting for the crossing signal to turn green so they could cross the street. “But, since we both know this is going to end badly, how about we go to the movies afterwards? Incredibles 2 is still in cinema’s, and I know you’ve been wanting to see it for a while. So how about it? We can have a date of our own after these stupid blind dates?”

Liam grinned, wrapping his own arm around Theo’s waist and pulling him in for a one armed hug “I do love the sound of that” he said, resting his head against Theo’s shoulder as they continued to walk down the street.

***

The restaurant was a little more upscale than Theo was used to, most of the other patrons wearing suits and cocktail dresses, while Theo sat at his table, wearing cheap slacks and a dress shirt.

He was so bored, that was the worst part. That and the worry that this guy he was going to see would be an utter asshole. He sighed, pulling out the little pocket-sized sketch book he always carried on him and a pencil, flipping it open to a fresh page and slowly beginning to sketch the bouquet of flowers in the middle of his table.

He was half way through when a shadow covered his sketch, making it difficult to make out the light sketch he’d done so far. He looked up, finding a waiter standing in front of him.

“Sir, your dinner guest for the night has arrived” the man said with a smile, moving to the side.

And… well, Theo was not expecting to find Liam standing there in a cheap suit, much like Theo’s own.

“Well this is unexpected” Liam said, turning to the waiter. “Are you sure this is the right table?”

“Yes, of course sir” the man said, pulling out the chair opposite Theo, which Liam took hesitantly. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“Just a water please” Liam said.

When the waiter turned to Theo, he simply replied with a, “Same here please.”

The waiter nodded, before walking off, leaving the two boyfriends alone.

They sat in silence for a moment, Theo discretely slipping the little sketch book back into his pocket before Liam spoke.

“Well… this is” he began, before falling silent.

“Unexpected?” Theo asked. “Surprising? Better than we thought?”

“All of the above?” Liam asked, and that earned a laugh from Theo, and the awkwardness settles between them.

The waiter returned with their drinks along with some menus, listing out the specials for the day, while also quietly informing them that their meals were, in fact, on the house, courtesy of owners son.

They quietly perused their menus for a moment, before Theo ordered the lobster, as he had told Corey the day before, while Liam went with a slow cooked beef brisket with some marinade that Theo had never heard of before, but certainly made his mouth water just at the thought.

When the waiter was gone once again, Theo shook his head. “I cant believe those idiot friends of ours” he said with a laugh. “I mean, what are the chances of us having been interested if we weren’t dating?”

“Well, I mean” Liam said, chuckling as he took a sip of his drink. “We’d probably still be pining over each other if I hadn’t walked in on you drawing me naked.”

Theo barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Yeah, well… what can I say? You are so fucking hot, I couldn’t resist.”

“I still love your excuse” Liam said, broad smile gracing his face as he swept a stray lock of hair back, hands coming up to play with the bun his hair was in. “I needed to learn anatomy, and you have such good bone structure? Really? That was the excuse you gave?”

“Id honestly forgotten about that” Theo said, leaning forward on his arms, one hand out. He smiled when Liam took hold of the hand. “Our friends may be idiots, be we really are idiots ourselves, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, we are” Liam said with a laugh as the waiter returned with their meals.

They were silent as they were handed their meals, before Theo raised his glass.

“We didn’t do much last week, since we were still keeping this secret” he said, looking Liam in the eyes. “Happy Anniversary Liam. I hope the past year was worth it.”

“Oh, it really was worth it” Liam said, clinking their glasses together. “Happy Anniversary Theo.”

***

“So, I see we were right about last night” Mason said when Theo and Liam met them for breakfast the next day, hand in hand.

“That we were” Corey said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yes, you were” Liam said with an annoyed sigh, sitting in the booth across from them, Theo sitting next to him, hands still intertwined. “Though it was entirely unnecessary.”

“Of course it was necessary” Mason said, leaning forward and taking a bite of his pancakes. “You two would have just been a walking trope, room mates pining after each other.”

“It was completely unnecessary” Theo said, as he waved over a waitress. “And a whole year too late, might I add.”

Liam laughed as Mason’s jaw dropped but was unable to say anything as the waitress arrived, and Theo and Liam ordered their breakfasts. When she had walked off, Mason sputtered before saying, “What do you mean, we were a whole year too late?”

Liam could only laugh again, Theo laughing along side him, as they slowly began to recount how they got together.


End file.
